The succubus temptation
by Daniratoe
Summary: UA-Neji, un exitoso y escéptico jóven empresario, cambia de parecer cuando una mujer inhumanamente bella lo acosa en sus sueños. Pero el juego sexual de la súcubo se irá en su contra cuando se obsesione con el mortal. ¿La misma tentación se ha enamorado? (Súcubo: demonio femenino sexual)
1. Prefacio: El que cayó en la tentación

**¡Holaa! Bueno, este es otro proyecto, un poco más tirado a lo sobrenatural pero saltamos de los vampiros a los súcubos y demonios sexuales.. así que empezando por ahí, el fic sería bastante intenso. ¡Cuidado, eh! ;)**

**Les dejo el prefacio.. disfrútenlo :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ¡Naruto NO me pertenece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

**El que cayó en la tentación**

Se sintió confundido y asustado, como nunca antes en él, que era impasible en toda situación, pero esto iba mucho más allá. En cuestión de prácticamente nada, todo había cambiado para él. Neji Hyuuga, un hombre hecho y derecho, culto e increíblemente escéptico a la vez, ahora parecía cambiar de parecer gracias a los eventos que ha vivido las últimas semanas, las últimas noches, _los últimos sueños._

A Neji siempre se lo considero como un muchacho de bien. Era un empresario exitoso, que sabia desenvolverse en cualquier tipo de situaciones con respecto al trabajo y medianamente en las que a sociedades se refería.

Mujeres no le faltaban. Hay que reconocer que era realmente atractivo y sexy en toda la extensión de la palabra (o 'las' palabras, comoquiera que fuese). Pero su actitud era difícil de manejar a un punto en el que muchas de estas chicas se decepcionaban o se rendían en sus llamativos intentos de llamar la atención. Sin embargo, cabe recalcar que algunas tenían la suerte (y el privilegio) de compartir una noche con el importante muchacho.

Era demasiado joven y excesivamente serio y callado, pero quienes le conocían a fondo, disfrutaban de su compañía. Introvertido, difícilmente sociable, en fin; sencillamente difícil. Pero un genio con los negocios. Un singular muchacho de 21 años, ágil, atractivo, inteligente y adinerado, que a pesar de su actitud tan misteriosa, nunca pasaba por alto en el ojo de una mujer.

Era tan escéptico de todo, que había perdido la fe religiosa hacia años, (eso, si es que alguna vez fue seguidor de algún pensamiento religioso de algún tipo anteriormente...). Ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos podrían explicarlo, pero se mantenían a la raya con el tema, así como con el esoterismo y la magia. Y jamás había pensado en que tales cosas fueran posibles. Para él, la magia negra era realmente una ridiculez. Y no solo esta magia, cualquier otro tipo de actividad esotérica para él era un invento de la gente. Igual que Dios... e igual que el Diablo.

Se levantó del escritorio, dio un par de vueltas al despacho y después de un rato, fijó la vista a su muñeca izquierda con impaciencia y al notar la hora, se estremeció y rogó en su mente porque esta noche tuviera un descanso. Estaba agotado. Cansado. Casi muerto. Los últimos días habían sido infernales. El trabajo, y _eso. _No había mucho que hacer, trataba de manejarlo, pero era difícil, y ahora tenía consecuencias muy graves.

Y tampoco es que se impresionara mucho de su caso, ¿Qué más se esperaba de él, dueño de un cabaret actualmente muy de moda en la ciudad? (Claro, además de alguno que otro negocio.)

Tal vez esté exagerando, pero el caso es que Neji tenía un _pequeño_ problema del cual no estaba muy seguro de querer librarse. Y se negaba a acudir a alguien en busca de ayuda, debido a que aun seguía queriendo mantener su escepticismo en todas estas cosas. Aún sentía que no era posible que esto le pasara a él.

Sintió el movimiento de una sombra. No se inmutó, sabía de quién se trataba y sabía que era una hora "adecuada" para ese _ser_. ¿En qué momento se había metido en eso? ¿Tenía algún enemigo que lo odiara lo suficiente? ¿¡Qué era _esto_!

—Es una noche hermosa, ¿No lo cree?– dijo una voz suave y femenina en intención de saludo. Neji tembló simplemente al sonido–Especial… perfecta para divertirnos, ¿Verdad, Neji?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la _mujer. _Y trató de mantener el oxigeno en sus pulmones además de la cordura al verla en su común atuendo poco tradicional y excesivamente atractivo.

—¿No tengo alguna opción de evitar que esto suceda?–preguntó visiblemente cansado.

Ella descanzó una mano en su cintura y el movimiento causo que su cabello largo y rosado (algo bastante raro en una mujer cualquiera) callera sobre su pecho izquierdo, en un ademan de cortina que cubriera su casi completa desnudez.

Un objeto largo y en forma de flecha, se movió detrás de ella, enroscándose en todo su tronco como si tuviera una serpiente incrustada en su espalda baja. Ella sonrió con cinismo, al saber que el muchacho conocía la respuesta.

—La verdad, no…

Neji cerró los ojos al comprenderlo y relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo al sentir el movimiento de ella (lo cual era extraño, pues era extremadamente veloz). Se acercaba a él.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió una palma delgada acariciar su pecho y unas uñas largas rasgar suavemente su camisa, y escuchó su voz al oído, mucho más sutil, como un hechizo, un cántico ancestral y mágico. Una magia de la cual sólo ella era poseedora, un poder del que él esperaba ser único en conocer.

—_Tengo hambre, Neji…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... según lo que ustedes digan, veré si voy de largo con este fic...<strong>

**Espero les guste el aperitivo :P**

**comenten mucho y bonito**

**Adieu~*  
><strong>


	2. Crimson Nights Cabaret

**Hola! disculpen el retraso. Ando toda atareada en la escuela por que es mi ultimo año, y no tengo tiempo ni de dormir por culpa del BI (Bachillerato Internacional) De todas formas me he tomado el atrevimiento (sí, atrevimiento) de no corregir el proyecto de Estudios Matematicos y escribir el capitulo uno. Asi que mas vale que les guste (?)  
><strong>

**Disfrútenlo :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ¡Naruto NO me pertenece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

**Crimson Nights Cabaret  
><strong>

**Uno. **

Dejó su bolígrafo a un lado y ordenó su escritorio rápidamente. Había sido una noche bastante atareada. No solo tenía que encargarse de _Crimson Nights, _sino también de otros varios restaurantes de lujo y un par de hoteles cinco estrellas.

En ese mismo instante había tenido un problema un tanto serio con uno de sus restaurantes, _Five_ _senses_, y sus proveedores. Neji tuvo que trabajar y pensar rápido para evitar que su producción esa noche decayera, además de encargarse de _Crimson Nights_, mantener el lugar a raya y proteger a sus bailarinas de aquellos depravados que quisieran propasarse con ellas. Claro que eso, como gerente, no era su trabajo, sino del supervisor del área, Shino Aburame. Sin embargo, él prefería estar atento, no es que desconfiara de su gran amigo, pero él no podía estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró algo cansado y miró por la ventana de su oficina a su negocio. Todo parecía ir completamente bien, considerando el tipo de bar que _Crimson Nights_ era. Como siempre, estaba aquel grupo de hombres (que de vez en cuando se trataba de los mismos rostros) con los ojos desorbitados al ver a una de las tantas y hermosas bailarinas del local, haciendo su trabajo y entreteniendo a los hombres con bailes eróticos. En este caso, se trataba de Yuuko Aizawa, alias "Cat artist", una mujer de un cuerpo impresionante, de tallas perfectas (no excesivas), cabello rojizo y ojos celestes. Una conocida de Shino, que a pesar de ser una mujer hermosa, a Neji nunca le llamó la atención más allá del aspecto profesional.

Yuuko era de aquellas bailarinas lo suficientemente atrevidas en _Crimson_ como para tutearle y tratar de seducirle. Neji simplemente lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Neji decidió relajarse un poco. El peligro ya había pasado, y no era para nada una mala idea disfrutar del ambiente de su propio negocio. A Neji nunca le llamó la atención más de lo debido una mujer en este tipo de actividades, lo aclaro porque si hablamos de "disfrutar del ambiente" nos hemos de referir de la compañía de sus compañeros más cercanos y alguno que otro empleado de confianza, a demás de un par de copas.

Se levantó y ordeno su traje ejecutivo. Neji era el tipo "elegancia ante todo", no sólo en su vestimenta, sino también en su carácter. Dio un último vistazo a su escritorio asegurándose de no haber olvidado nada y salió del despacho.

La música y los murmullos de algunas mesas lo inundaron. Shino se acercó a él tan rápido como lo vio salir para acompañarlo e informarle sobre cómo iba la noche en Crimson. Neji lo saludó con una diminuta sonrisa, (y así mismo lo hizo Shino) y se acercaron a la barra, empezando inmediatamente una conversación. En todo este acto, Yuuko pareció intensificar su baile y mirar con más frecuencia hacia él. Quien simplemente la saludo con una mano, por cortesía y luego, pasó de ella, como de costumbre.

Shino parpadeó un par de veces, pensativo.

–Neji, ¿No deberías conseguirte una novia? Una amante, aventura, lo que sea… ya sabes, así puedes distraerte un poco del trabajo. Esto no es lo único que tienes que sostener. Sinceramente no sé como lo logras. –sino comentó un segundo después–Yuuko parece estar muy interesada en ti desde que te conoció. Eres un tipo de buena presencia, es obvio.

Neji lo miró sin mucho interés un momento y luego hablo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

–Estoy bien así. Además, Yuuko no es que se interese en mí del verbo "Neji Hyuuga, el buen chico atractivo" sino del verbo "Neji Hyuuga, el poderoso empresario". ¿Entiendes mi punto? Yuuko no me parece extraordinaria, de todos modos. Hace bien su trabajo. –aclaró. Shino pareció comprender y se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, mirando su vaso de ron.

Neji le dio un sorbo a su Martini, y Shino agregó un rato después.

–Por lo menos aprovecha una noche con las tantas mujeres que se interesan por ti, amigo. El sexo es relajante, por si no sabias. Libérate un poco del estrés del trabajo, es lo único que te aconsejo. De ahí al amor, esa es otra historia, en especial contigo. Ya sabes, lo digo porque te veo todo el tiempo con cara de "me apesta la vida".

Neji rió un poco ante esa aclaración.

–No soy un tipo de esos, Shino, ya lo sabes.

–Entonces invocaré un Súcubo, para que vaya a por ti y te dé una lección–dijo Shino, medio bromeando medio en serio. Neji rió escéptico, esta vez con fuerza, algo muy poco común en él.

–En ese aspecto también me conoces –Neji volvió a dar un sorbo a su copa– deja de hablar idioteces, Shino. Tales cosas no existen.

–¡Ash! ¡Ponle un poco de fe y verás que pidiendo que aparezca una, se te cumple!–bromeó nuevamente Shino. Ambos rieron– en todo caso. Consíguete una novia, Hyuuga. Te vas a volver loco. De vez en cuando la compañía de una mujer siempre es necesaria. Aunque sea _One-night-stand_; hazme caso.

Era impresionante escuchar a Shino dando esos consejos. Neji lo miró fingiendo incredulidad y volvió a reír sarcásticamente. Terminó su Martini y volvió a verlo, un poco más serio.

–Soy de esas personas que de románticas no tienen nada. En todo caso, si vamos por esas, tengo esa diminuta y cursi idea de _"todo a su tiempo"_… Ya sabes, algún día ha de llegar la que debe ser. Hasta eso, supongo que no tengo que atosigarme buscándola. Prefiero estresarme en el trabajo que en el amor. Y no te quejes, que no tenga aventuras todas las noches no significa que no aproveche el tiempo.

Shino asintió comprendiéndolo un poco más. Pensó que había sido interesante tener una conversación de este tipo con el Hyuuga y decidió, por comodidad de su jefe, posponer el tema indefinidamente. Ya habría tiempo de discutir estas cosas.

Minutos después, ambos olvidaron su conversación, reemplazándola por cosas de negocios

Entre tanto, las puertas de _Crimson Nights_ se abrieron, dando paso a una mujer que por primera vez en la historia del cabaret, paró la actividad —por segundos– de todo el local. Neji no lo notó, Sin embargo Shino sí, y sus ojos temblaron con incredulidad.

Notablemente, la multitud pensó que se trataba de alguna nueva adquisición del local; una bailarina nueva. Yuuko, rodeando el tubo incrustado en medio de la tarima, la miró con interés e incomodidad: esta aparecida le había robado el show.

Neji, al ver la impresión en el rostro del Aburame –lo cual tampoco era común– decidió verificar, siguiendo el punto en donde su vista se fijaba, cual había sido la razón de tal conmoción. Parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido, y luego alzó una ceja, impresionado, mas no de la forma en que el resto parecía estarlo.

¿Quién era esta muchacha? Nunca en sus años en este negocio había conocido a una mujer de tal belleza. Jamás. La miró con un poco más de atención.

Era de una belleza exuberante y casi inhumana. Cabello rosa (algo jamás visto, por lo que asumió que era teñido), piel casi tan blanca como la leche, una piel perfecta y un cuerpo incluso más bello que el de Yuuko –lo cual era decir demasiado, en este caso–. Ojos verde esmeralda, como si tuviera dos de aquellas piedras preciosas incrustadas en los ojos, brillantes y almendrados, adornados por una capa de pestañas rizadas y cejas perfectas. Una nariz estilizada, rostro amanzanado y labios pequeños pero carnosos. Cintura pequeña, caderas grandes y, –debía admitirlo– un trasero perfecto, así como su busto.

Se sorprendió al notar que la había escaneado con tanto interés, que Shino ahora lo miraba incrédulo a él, y ya no a la chica, que al aparecer estaría alrededor de los 22 años, o incluso menor a Neji.

Neji tembló, pero no lo hizo notar, cuando la mujer se acercó hacia ellos, sin mirarlos realmente y se sentó un puesto más allá que el Aburame y el Hyuuga. Ambos disimularon muy bien su incomodidad, hasta que fueron sacudidos por una ola de sorpresa. Su voz era casi tan impresionante y melodiosa como toda ella en sí.

–Un Cosmopolitan, caballero–sonrió con inocencia a Rock Lee, el Bar-man del local, que no podía disimular su embelesamiento con la mujer (hasta los depravados de la tarima sabían esconderlo.)

Lee reaccionó con un poco de lentitud y casi sin respirar, temblando y sudando frio, intentó preparar el mejor Cosmopolitan que nunca jamás alguien haya probado, solo para impresionarla.

–Disfrute de la bebida, señorita –susurró Lee, algo contrariado, nervioso y sonrojado. Neji no pasó por alto esta actitud.

En cuanto al resto del local, la gente había vuelto a notar la presencia de Yuuko, quien casi terminaba su turno, pero su público ya no la vio igual. La bailarina terminó su show notablemente molesta. Ino Yamanaka, alias "Blond temptation" reemplazó su lugar.

La muchacha de ojos verdes le regaló una sonrisa dulce a Shino ya Neji, sabiendo que se trataba de los encargados del bar. Un par de segundos después de eso, ambos se tensaron en sus puestos al escucharla hablar.

–_Crimson Nights_ es un lugar bastante agradable, por lo que veo–su voz fue un hechizo. Una brisa suave seduciendo sus oídos. Shino fue el primero en reaccionar a su "llamado".

–Puede estar segura de eso, señorita– Shino retiró su mirada de ella, y Neji lo miró aun más confundido. ¿Shino Aburame, intimidado por la belleza de una mujer? Ahora que le cuenten una de vaqueros.

Neji se despidió de Shino antes de poder escuchar el nombre de la mujer. Se había sentido contrariado con la presencia repentina de una muchacha que le llamara la atención como nunca alguna otra pudo haberle interesado. Fue instantáneo, y eso le asustó un poco.

En su despacho, y ordenando las últimas cosas, volvió su vista a la ventana, fijando su mirada a Shino y la misteriosa chica, quien reía encantada, de algo que Shino, con toda su expresión algo recompuesta, le había dicho. Y se sintió tonto un momento. ¿Por qué huyó del asunto?

Peinó su largo cabello lizo y castaño hacia atrás e intentó olvidarlo. Era algo ridículo. Pero ridículamente intimidante para él. Totalmente nuevo. Supongo que era obvio que el Hyuuga, con todo su defecto de antisocial (aunque Shino tampoco era un extrovertido, como Naruto Uzumaki, otro de sus amigos) se sintiera tan extraño ante todo esto.

Neji salió de su despacho. Y dándoles una última mirada a la chica y a su supervisor; y haciendo un esfuerzo, se acercó hacia ellos.

Shino detuvo su conversación un minuto y se fijo en la mirada molesta de su superior. Recompuso su rostro a uno totalmente profesional y serio y esperó la orden de Neji.

–Encárgate de _Crimson_ esta noche. Que no haya ningún lio, ¿Está bien? Me siento algo agobiado y cansado. Nos vemos mañana. Señorita–Se despidió de ella con una leve reverencia. Neji sintió los ojos verdes que le miraban con intensidad. Una intensidad más allá de la simple admiración o curiosidad. Parece que la muchacha estaba muy interesada en él. Incluso más que Yuuko, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Su despedida fue tan simple que Shino se relajó al segundo. Ambos (la muchacha y el Aburame) vieron a Neji salir por la puerta trasera del local.

Ya afuera, el viento frio calmó su ansiedad. Rodeo su Porsche, se adentró en él y manejó camino a su casa, a la 1:43 de la madrugada –bastante temprano para él.

"¡Qué noche para más interesante!" Pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten mucho y bonito<strong>

**Adieu~*  
><strong>


	3. Sakura Haruno

**Ya sé, demoré bastante, pero este no es el fanfic más botado que tengo xD en fin... apartir de ahora trataré (y enserio) de actualizar más rápido, pero sólo si veo interes. Tengo que aceptar que este fic no tuvo la aceptación que esperaba y pensaba cambiar de pareja y mantener el argumento... pero a menos que encuentr mayor interés en el NejiSaku (que no es de mis parejas preferidas, pero aun asi lo encuentro interesante) mantendré la pareja como está  
><strong>

**¡Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. La historia es de mi autoría. Sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dos.<strong>

**Sakura Haruno**

**Dos.**

Se despertó algo tarde, lo cual no era algo que le preocupase en realidad. Había tenido una noche muy extraña entre su trabajo y su pequeño descanso (un pequeño sueño que incomodó sus pantalones con la muchacha de pelo rosado, nada más), pero nada que en realidad se comparara con lo sucedido en Crimson hace dos noches.

No había vuelto a ver a la chica del cabello rosa. Y Shino había evitado hablar sobre eso, como si estuviera guardándosela para él.

Aunque de todas formas, lo que sí había hecho fue revelar un par de comentarios sobre el cuerpo de la chica y su habilidad en _ciertas cosas_. Lo cual le hacía pensar que Shino —a diferencia de él— no había perdido el tiempo esa noche. Se arrepintió de haber dejado el bar en ese momento.

Neji se levanto y fue directo al baño en donde se dedicó a asearse y a alistarse. Después de todo tenía aun algunos asuntos que manejar en los hoteles y durante la noche, trabajar en Crimson Nights. Un día común, supuso.

La aparición de esta chica había afectado un poco las dos últimas noches. El bar se había sobrecargado de trabajo, pues de repente llegó más gente, esperando que la misteriosa de cabello rosa se presentara para ellos. Varios de los empleados de Neji habían tenido que aclarar –cuando se les preguntaba sobre el asunto– que ella no era parte de ninguno de los shows que atendía la noche en Crimson, causando una ligera decepción en los clientes nuevos y una indudable _"pena"_ en los concurrentes.

Sin embargo, esta pequeña confusión había resultado en ganancias para el bar, y en unas buenas noches de descanso para Neji, de lo cual él no se quejaba de ninguna manera.

Pero estaba ese asunto de que la muchacha había causado cierto efecto vergonzoso en él. En serio lo había echo.

Neji se había atrapado algunos momentos siendo atraído por su imaginación –como él trataba de disimular– y había tenido que tomar alguno que otro trago o incluso baños fríos por culpa de esta chica –y su único consuelo es que no había pasado más de dos veces–, y cuando finalmente se sintió extremadamente extraño, decidió ser él quien empezara una conversación con Shino sobre la muchacha. Nunca había sido un hombre extremadamente curioso pero en este caso se sorprendió queriendo saber algo de ella. Aunque sea lo más mínimo, para calmar un poco esa extraña sensación de que debía conocerla.

Entonces él se había atrevido a acercarse a Shino, con una excusa algo ridícula en un principio –cosa que Shino había notado e ignorado por pura comodidad de su Jefe y amigo– y se había involucrado, vergonzosamente, en una conversación sobre ella.

Entonces supo que se llamaba Sakura Haruno. Y pensó que tenía un nombre bastante apropiado con su aspecto. Al menos con respecto a su cabello.

Neji terminó su desayuno y agradeció a su sirvienta. Una de esas pocas mujeres que mantenía su aspecto profesional ante él, aunque él haya notado la extraña atención que tenía ella hacia él.

Agradecía a Tenten por mantenerse fuera de su lista de problemas.

—Que tenga un buen día, Neji-sama—dijo ella cuando él se estaba yendo de su casa, a las 9:00 de la mañana directo a su trabajo. Él solo asintió en agradecimiento y dejó la casa en manos de ella y del resto de sirvientes.

* * *

><p>— ¡Bien, muchacha! Últimamente has salido más de lo debido y gracias a esta ultima cacería tendrás que darme una explicación—su voz sonó demandante. Sakura no podía evitar sentirse incómoda y puso los ojos en blanco ante la figura frente a ella, evitando que ella lo notara, claro está. — De ningún modo fuiste invocada, o lo hubiera sabido yo. No hubo ningún intercambio. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así? Demasiados humanos en un lugar así.<p>

—Técnicamente, Lilith— digo, Tsunade-sama, si me invocaron, pero bajo ningún ritual oficial… además, tenía que alimentarme, y quería algo nuevo, elegido por mi misma, ¿comprendes?—comentó la pelirosa despreocupada— aparte de esto, era imposible que sospecharan de algo en un lugar como ese. Solo sería otra mujer exuberante entre tantas que hacen sus numeritos ridículos. Lo sabes. ¿Cuál es el estrés?

La reina no respondió durante unos segundos. Luego asintió hacia la pelirosa y agregó, con voz calmada pero autoritaria.

—Debes tener más cuidado, fuiste bastante llamativa, según mis informes.

La pelirosa puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente y asintió.

—sí, Tsunade-sama. Como quiera.

Su figura se desvaneció en una neblina oscura cuando la conversación terminó, saliendo de la habitación en donde se encontraba su mentora, Tsunade.

Sakura realmente había querido pasar el rato y se había dado el lujo de escaparse del lugar en donde las demás Súcubos se encontraban, topándose con un perfecto lugar lleno de presas para cenar. El Crimson Nights Cabaret.

Recordó la atención que llamó a todos los hombres e incluso a la simple humana que se enfadó por su repentina llegada, arruinando su ridículo intento de seducción rítmica. Recordó a los hombres sentados en la barra, quienes la miraban un poco menos impresionados —o al menos bien disimularon— por su belleza.

Y recordó a ese tal Shino Aburame, que fue su presa de la noche. Nada extraordinario, pero comida, después de todo.

Sobre todo, recordó al acompañante de quien fue su presa, a quien no tuvo la oportunidad de asechar. Se arrepentía pues parecía ser un hombre mucho más "recomendable" que Shino, pero no se preocupaba por eso. Siempre lo podría volver a buscar, y esta vez sin tanta compañía, ¿No?

Esto de vivir en la superficie era muy entretenido.

Una súcubo como ella tenía más oportunidades de encontrar sus presas sin necesariamente ser invocadas —aunque Tsunade rayaba lo tradicional y adoraba los rituales, por los intercambios. La mayoría de las nuevas generaciones preferían buscar las presas por si solas, caminando como simples humanas alrededor de la ciudad.

A diferencia de muchas de sus hermanas, Sakura era muy elegante y selectiva. Se preocupaba mucho por su "nutrición" y era un tanto exigente con sus presas. Sakura era de las mejores súcubos entre los linajes.

Pero retornando al asunto del misterioso de ojos perlados, parecía ser un juguete interesante a pesar de que no logró conocerle mucho. Notó que se trataba de un tipo poco pecaminoso, así que sería algo interesante guiarle en el camino de la lujuria.

Pero eso solo lo sabría cuando logre conocerle mejor, ¿No? Sakura Haruno amaba los retos.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche se había aparecido su grupo de amigos casi de sorpresa en el bar. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru y Kiba aparecieron en Crimson con un ánimo conocido para Neji, el cual ignoró el asunto de tener al hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki metido en su bar. Podía llegar a ser un problema si se ponía igual o peor de pervertido que Jiraiya.<p>

—¡Neji! Hace tiempo que no te veo. Qué bien pinta este lugar, ¿Eh?—saludó con una amplia sonrisa Naruto. El resto del grupo saludo un poco menos eufórico.

—¿Qué tal chicos? Disfruten de Crimson, pero no demasiado, y eso va para ti, Naruto—Respondió Neji con una diminuta sonrisa y evitando tener que quedarse con ellos.

—Quédate un rato con nosotros, está bien que dejes de trabajar un rato y disfrutes de la vista y de la visita de tus amigos, ¿No?—comentó Itachi sin mucho interés pero tratando de aconsejar a Neji. El castaño sintió que algo estaba por suceder. Y no era muy agradable.

—Tengo algunos papeles que revisar asi que—

—¡Así que nada!—interrumpió Naruto con su característico entusiasmo acercándose a la barra y con grupo siguiéndole—bo siempre tenemos l oportunidad de estar juntos, si te das cuenta falta Kakashi y algunos otros. Que esta noche se trate de Neji, no del empresario, nada pará por que dejes la oficina un rato.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la barra mientras todos pedían los tragos que se les antojaban.

Eventualmente la conversación se animó —lo mejor posible, si es asi, gracias a que la mayoría se trataba de gente muy callada— y tomó diferentes turnos entre trabajo, viajes, conquistas y llegado a ese punto, la atenció se fue desviando hacia Neji, mezclándose todo en un solo momento.

—Neji, ¿Y tú no deberías conseguirte una novia? Quiero decir, te ves un poco desgastado y estás muy joven como para eso. Una mujer te haría bien y lo interesante es que irónicamente tienes un cabaret.—la voz de Kiba se dirigió al hombre de ojos perla. El Hyuuga se removió incomodo.

—Estoy bien así. Las mujeres son otro estrés. En especial porque la mayoría son un gasto.

—Le dije lo mismo hace unas noches. No se esfuercen, el tipo es terrible, ya saben, cuando se trata de eso—apareció de repente Shino, capturando la atención de todos.—Quiero decir, miren a esa mujer—disimuladamente señaló a quien hacía el show esa noche. Temari, alias "Foxy Girl" bailaba alrededor del tubo de la forma más provocativa posible. —Neji tiene esa suerte de que todas ellas trabajen para él, ¡Y no quiere nada con ninguna!—bromeó.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—comentó divertido el Uchiha—tengan cuidado muchachos, tal vez es del otro equipo. No el ecuentro otra explicación.

Neji lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Simplemente no estoy como para andar derrochando mi dinero en los caprichos de las mujeres. Mi poder es peligroso en ese aspecto.

Se escucho un abucheo ahogado por el sonido de la música.

—Sabes que tampoco te es un problema. Ya preocupas, en serio. Una mujer lo calma a uno después de tanto trabajo. Peor aún si manejas tantos negocios como lo haces.—comentó esta vez Itachi, con una sonrisa.

Neji simplemente negó con la cabeza, tratando de evitar que la conversación continue. Pero no lo logró.

—Hagamos lo siguiente—dijo Shino, un poco más serio, pero aun bromeando— "Invoquémosle" una "súcubo". Nos lo va a agradecer, ¿No?

—¡Tu y tus términos!—comentó Kiba— Te traeremos a una mujer que no podrás rechazar, y ahí veremos quién tiene la razón —dijo dirigiéndose a Neji— si tú o nosotros. ¡Salud por eso!

El grupo soltó una carcajada. Neji puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto sintió que Naruto le empujaba, mostrándole una sonrisa zorruna. Shino le miró como sabiendo exactamente a quién presentarle.

—Pues tenemos una candidata para eso, muchachos—dijo fingiendo desinterés—Y es espectacular. Sé donde encontrar a Sakura.

—¡Pues que sea ella!—Dijo Naruto, Neji ya impacientado en su asiento.

Malditos amigos que tenia, todos ellos pervertidos a su forma, e insistentes a más no poder. Sólo esperaba que nada de eso fuera en serio.

_Espléndido_. Bufó sarcásticamente en su cabeza, algo incómodo y molesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten mucho bonito :3 sólo así me apresuraré actualizando :C<br>**

**hasta la próxima :3!**

**Daniratoe ~  
><strong>


	4. Mucho gusto, presa

**¡VOLVI, VOLVI, VOLVI!**

**Sinceramente, me había desanimado un montón con esta y mis otras historias por lo que ya les había mencionado y estuve a punto de cambiar de pareja en esta historia. Luego me di cuenta de ciertas estadísticas y decidí seguir intentando.  
><strong>

**De todas formas, gracias a aquellas lectoras que siguen mi historia, a aquellas que me han puesto en favoritos y todas sus muestras de apoyo.  
><strong>

**Antes de dejarles el Capitulo, me gustaría compartir con ustedes mi nuevo blog. Es posible que mude algunas historias allá, y tambien es posible que no lo haga, depende de qué tan bien me va allá. El blog está tanto en inglés como en español, asi que para aquellas que conocen ambas lenguas, espero les guste mi intento de fanfiction en ingles. Me estoy estrenando en ese aspecto, jaja.  
><strong>

**Sin más, conocen el disclaimer. Naruto no me pertenece ni inguno de sus personajes. Es obra del gran Kishimoto. Obra con fines de entretenimiento.  
><strong>

**Disfruten mi regreso! :)  
><strong>

**No olviden comentar!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tres<strong>

**Mucho gusto, presa**

**Tres.**

—Se acabó- dijo, levantándose de sus aposentos, malhumorada—me largo de aquí.

Sus hermanas la miraron molestas durante un muy largo minuto mientras Sakura alistaba su apariencia y la hacia un poco más humana.

—Oh, esplendido, Sakura-san—exclamó finalmente una de ellas. Su cabello largo castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros descubiertos y su espalda.—Lilith-sama nos castigará a todas si vas al mundo de los vivos sin respetar las tradiciones.

—Oh, vamos, Tara. Soy yo, Sakura. Tsunade no les hará nada. Prometo no demorar mucho.—dijo, revisando su atuendo una ultima vez antes de abrir un portal frente a ella.— Además, tengo hambre y nadie nos invoca desde hace días. Procuraré comer rápido. Pero ya sabes, tengo que cuidar mi digestión.—su risa hizo eco en la habitación mientras desaparecía entre una nube de humo negra.

—Engreída—susurró Tara segundos después de u desaparición.

Estaba decidida. Buscaría al muchacho de ojos perla y lo seduciría. No ppodia ser tan difícil. Era un hombre después de todo.

Sakura sonrió. Salió con cuidado de la calle oscura en donde había aparecido y caminó hacia el lugar que había conocido unas noches antes. Crimson sería suyo esta noche, aun sin el castaño.

Oh, Shizune me envidiará tanto cuando se entere. Pensó.

Se detuvo dos cuadras adelante con un sonido sordo inundando su cabeza. Demonios. La invocan en el peor momento.

Ella retomó su paso sólo para esconderse en otro callejón oscuro y sin salida. Unas tres cuadras más allá brillaba el letrero de Crimson Nights recordándole que estaban esperándole.

Mal momento, pésimo lugar.

_Que se encargue de esto otra,_ Pensó malhumorada después de unos minutos. _No estoy de humor._

Sintió la vibración de su cuerpo jalarle hacia el callejón, el ritual de invocación volviéndose más demandante, y envió ese sonido sordo a la parte mas oscura de su mente mientras entraba a Crimson.

El ambiente del bar recordándole cuán en su elemento estaba ahora.

El movimiento de Crimson se detuvo un latido mientras ella cruzaba el espacio entre la puerta principal y la barra. Sakura sonrió al divisar a su última presa rodeado de varios hombres, igual —o incluso más apuestos y apetitosos— que él.

Junto a un rubio bastante extrovertido se encontraba el castaño de ojos perla.

_Demonios._ Pensó, su cabeza pensando en todas las cosas que le haría 'sufrir' esta noche. _Está _tan_ bien._

—Tienes que aceptarlo, Neji. Te hace falta una buena mujer que te deshaga la cama mas seguido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con alguna chica? Y teniendo tantas para elegir en tu propio negocio.

Sakura alzó una ceja ante la declaración del rubio, y esperó a que el aludido responda, para descubrir quien era el desdichado.

Sintió la satisfacción de escuchar su voz responder con molestia

—No seas imbécil, Naruto. —El castaño, que descubrió que se llamaba Neji, suspiró cansado de la conversación— Mi vida sexual no es tu problema.

El grupo soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Y entre aquella acción, Shino cruzó su mirada con la pelirosa que ahora se sentaba a varios metros de ellos, con un Martini seco en mano y fingiendo no haberle visto. Shino sintió un click en su cabeza, teniendo una idea, y sonrió —acción no muy común en él. Sakura sonrió victoriosa

Ésta será una muy buena noche.

—¿Y por qué no consideras lo que te dije antes?—Sakura siguió escuchando—puedo hacer que Sakura esté disponible, ya sabes.

—¿Sakura? ¿Quién es Sakura?—El rubio preguntó confundido. El resto del grupo guardó silencio, interesado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero acostarme con ella?

Oh, Vamos. Por favor. Pensó Sakura. Sé que me desea.

—¿Porque me has estado preguntando por ella, tal vez?—Neji no respondió, y el resto de los hombres del grupo que no habían comentado sobre el asunto le sonrieron entendiendo.

Uno de los dos hombres que no había hablado, —de cabello oscuro, negro y corto, parado en la parte de atrás y con unas cuantas hebras de cabello enmarcando su rostro y unos ojos negros como el ónix— comentó finalmente.

—Oh, Vamos, Hyuuga. No puedes ser tan marica, ¿O si?

—Sasuke, ¿¡Tú sabes quién es esta Sakura!?—El escandaloso rubio preguntaba aun perdido en la conversación.

—Hn–fue la única respuesta del pelinegro. Junto a él, un hombre de contextura y características similares, pero más alto y de cabello largo contestó.

_Qué infantil este tal Naruto para ser tan apuesto._ Pensó ella. _Si Hinata no fuera tan tradicional estoy segura que lo seduciría._

Entonces Shino la miró y ella, estratégicamente, devolvió su mirada con una sonrisa en saludo. El otro hombre, mas alto, de cabello negro y largo, parecido a Sasuke, se dio la vuelta disimuladamente para ver a quién saludaba el chico de las gafas.

Cabello largo y ondulado de color rosado pastel, ojos verde como el jade, resalados por un maquillaje fuerte, cuerpo escultural cubierto por un vestido negro de seda —realmente corto— resaltando una piel aterciopelada de un blanco casi imposible, pero sensual. Piernas largas adornadas por unos tacos altos plateados de motivo animal.

Era una mujer exótica en todos los sentidos.

—Buena elección, Shino.—comentó el pelinegro.

—por su puesto, Itachi.—Shino indicó a Sakura que se acercara y ella, tomando su copa, caminó hacia ellos.

Para entonces, el grupo había notado el intercambio de los dos hombres y empezaba a interesarse, pero no tuvieron tiempo de darse la vuelta, cuando la exuberante mujer se presentó frente a ellos, saludando al muchacho de las gafas con confianza.

Neji frunció e ceño, molesto. Esta definitivamente no era la forma. Había sido avergonzado tantas veces por sus amigos —intencionalmente o no— y sin embargo, sentía que esta vez era la más embarazosa. Comprendia que ellos buscaban su beneficio personal, pero él no era un niño.

Y no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para una mujer extravagante. Y exóticas. Y, demonios, anormalmente bella como la pelirosa frente a él.

Oh, qué ridiculez.

—Chicos, ella es Sakura— ella les dio una sonrisa sensual e inocente a la vez. Todos y cada uno de ellos, examinándola con miradas diferentes.

—Mucho gusto, caballeros.—susurró ella con más formalidad.

Cada uno de ellos se presentó finalmente —y ella fingió no saber sus nombres, después de todo había prestado especial atención a cada uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, cara a cara, su presa no le dirigió ni una mirada.

Oh, un obstinado por deporte.

—Oh, claro. El pesado de allá se llama Neji Hyuuga, dueño de este exitoso cabaret.

Sakura alzó una ceja mostrando curiosidad en ese momento. Si estaba envuelto en tal negocio, ¿Por qué sus amigos le insistían en que encuentre una mujer?

Sakura soltó una leve risa musical, con la cual Neji finalmente le prestó atención y saludó simplemente con un asentimiento de cabeza y un 'mucho gusto' ahogado por la música del bar. Sus ojos jades le miraron intensamente y Neji sintió cierta incomodidad —no porque esta mujer no le agradara, todo lo contrario, le _agradaba_ demasiado. El ojiperla suspiró rendido. _Supongo que un polvo por hoy no estaría muy mal que digamos._ Consideró después de que ella volviera su vista hacia el resto del grupo. _Antes de que cualquiera de ellos se adelante, sin contar a Shino, claro._

Y después de unas cuantas copas, por parte de Sakura y una conversación ligera en el grupo de amigos del apuesto Hyuuga, tanto Shino como el resto de hombres se fueron separando y tomando direcciones diferentes —algunos retirándose, otros simplemente cambiando de ambiente y disfrutando de los servicios de Crimson.

Sakura se acercó un poco más a Neji. Él, quien no había puesto mucha atención a lo que decía desde que se presentó, le miró finalmente con algo de interés en sus ojos. Ella sonrió, su cabello ondulado acariciando sus hombros.

—Entonces, señor malas caras—Sakura se apoyó en la barra, mirándole con sus impactantes ojos verdes.—Seré directa –un poco. ¿Tu maravilloso Crimson Nights tiene un lugar mas privado para… _charlar_?

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente y rodear con una mano en la cintura de la pelirosa —la piel de ambos ardiendo en el acto— guiándolos a ambos a su oficina.

_Otodokimasu_. Pensó la pelirosa mientras Neji cerraba la puerta de su despacho y la tomaba desde la cintura, atrapando los labios rosados de la pelirosa con los suyos.

En su cabeza, ambos tenían la noción de que este sería solo el comienzo, pero no importó.


	5. Seducción

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Disculpenme por la inexplicable ausencia pero ya volví y les tengo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Quiero que tomen en cuenta que esta historia esta clasificada como M por una razón, si que van a ver mucho de este tipo de escenarios. Si los les gusta este tio de lectura, les rogaría que olvidaran la historia.**

**A todos aquellos que aun quieren seguir leyendome, por favor no olviden comentar al final. Diganme que piensan de todo esto. Criticas constructivas seran completamente bienvenidas, asi como ideas para continuar la historia**

**Asi sin más, se aplica el disclaimer tradicional y espero les guste!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro<strong>

**Seducción**

**Cuatro.**

Neji Hyuuga no estaba cansado. ¡Y mucho menos agotado! No, no, no, no. Neji Hyuuga era un empresario muy activo en su vida cotidiana —excepto su vida íntimamente personal, pero eso era algo que se solucionaba fácilmente.

No, Neji no estaba agotado después de la que —podría decirse— fue la mejor noche de su vida el día anterior.

Se sentía completamente _drenado_.

No podía entenderlo. Simplemente había tenido una muy buena noche con una mujer despampanantemente bella —la cual, decidió Neji, sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus atributos, gracias a lo que ella pudo demostrarle anoche.

Pero la vida continuaba. Hoy era un nuevo día, había mucho trabajo, y tenía que lograr de alguna forma que las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo le dieran una apertura para poder escapar de la prisión del sueño.

Por _Kami_, era tan _difícil_ luchar contra el intenso sueño que tenía. _Qué_ _mujer_ la que se consiguió la noche anterior.

Pero no podía quejarse. No pensaba en quejarse de el que tranquilamente podría haber sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y se encontró rápidamente con una marea de cabello rosa, alborotado alrededor de su almohada, con su cuerpo completamente descubierto y desnudo.

Neji suspiró. _Qué mujer tan bella._

Ella seguía dormida, su rostro completamente relajado frente al suyo, algo que en otra situación hubiese demostrado una chica inocente y dulce.

Pero claro, ahí estaban sus senos blancos, la curva de su cintura, que subía peligrosamente hacia una cadera perfectamente redondeada, para volver a bajar a unos muslos perfectos.

Todo su cuerpo era una montaña rusa, y Neji no pudo evitar recordar cómo ella se dejó disfrutar por completo, por cada rincón y centímetro de piel existente en ese cuerpo, que a la vez, se veía tan frágil.

Neji recordó lo delicado que fue la noche anterior con ella. Y recordó, nuevamente con una sonrisa socarrona y divertida, lo intensa que ella había sido en respuesta, como si el hecho de que Neji la tratara como un cristal a punto de quebrarse fuese algo completamente ridículo y aburrido para ella.

Unas largas pestañas revolotearon, y sus jades se encontraron con las perlas de él. Neji sonrió.

—Me sorprende verte aquí todavía, Sakura—fue lo primero que su mente difusa por los recuerdos (los cuales sin duda estaban haciendo efecto al sur) y el cansancio que aun sentía (¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan agotado, de todas formas?) le habían permitido decir.

—Me sorprende que estés despierto aún, Neji—respondió ella distraídamente. Quiso golpearse contra una pared segundos después al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Neji alzó una ceja, divertido.

—Estoy cansado, pero no es para tanto.

—Oh, ¿Y apuesto a que quieres ver cuán cansado puedes estar, guapo?—Sakura se levantó lentamente _–Sensualsensualsensual–_ y se sentó en las caderas del apuesto dueño de Crimson.

Neji respondió instintivamente acariciando la espalda y cintura de ella hasta descansar sus brazos (todo su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina) en su cadera. Sakura se estiró un poco, desechado la pereza, y al mismo tiempo, retirando sus ondulados cabellos de sus hombros.

_Dios, que belleza de mujer. No podría ni pensar en negarlo._ Pensó Neji, quien disfruto de la vista.

Sakura sonrió sensualmente, y esos jades que llevaba por ojos brillaron con lujuria de nuevo. Neji sufrió en adelanto. Conocía esa mirada desde la noche anterior.

Sintió las pequeñas pero habilidosas manos de Sakura acariciando su torso en un doloroso juego que sugería que quería llegar cada vez más abajo. Mientras tanto, sus caderas se movían circularmente contra las de él, la fricción haciendo su trabajo en el cuerpo ya emocionado del castaño.

Neji, en un pequeño momento de razón, recordó que había trabajo que hacer, pero antes de perder la cabeza nuevamente —y en un intento por devolver con picardía el juego seductivo de la pelirosa— enredó sus dedos en el cabello rosa de Sakura, y la obligó a bajar su rostro, de modo en que sus labios pudieran encontrarse con los de él.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo reaccionar inmediatamente a las caricias que sus labios recibían por parte de los de él. Sintió que flotaba de nuevo, como tantas veces la noche anterior, y en su distracción, prácticamente no sintió su cuerpo ser recostado contra las sabanas nuevamente, hasta que reparó en que Neji había tomado las riendas del juego.

Quiso hacer un comentario sarcástico, de verdad quiso, pero de repente lo único que pudo ver y pensar eran luces blancas, y en vez de que su voz formara palabras coherentes, soltó un ruidoso gemido.

Los dedos de Neji estaban acariciando fervientemente su feminidad.

Neji sonrió triunfante entre besos al escuchar a la pelirosa gemir en sus brazos.

Neji ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que él y ella llegaron a su casa. La primera 'ronda' —si mal no recordaba—había sido sobre el escritorio de la administración de Crimson Nights, lo siguiente que recordaba, es hacer el amor con ella —¿Por segunda? ¿Tercera vez?– frenéticamente en su cama. Pero no existía en su cabeza ningún evento que sugiriera cómo llegaron a casa.

Un gemido escapó nuevamente de los labios rosados de la pelirosa, acompañado de su nombre.

Y Neji casi pierde la cabeza por enésima vez esa mañana.

De repente, Sakura sintió que su cuerpo y sus labios eran abandonados de sus caricias, y abrió nuevamente los ojos confundida, para encontrar a Neji en su gloriosa desnudes caminando hacia lo que ella asumía era su baño.

—¿En serio?—dijo ella, antes de que él se encerrara en el baño— ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar _eso_ sin solucionar?

Sus ojos jade brillaban con ganas cuando fijo su mirada a la entrepierna de Neji, —que por supuesto, no podía estar más que despierta en ese momento— como señalando a qué se refería.

Neji sonrió divertido esta vez, tratando de ignorar sus propios impulsos por regresar a la cama y no solo devorarla completamente de nuevo, sino reclamar el sueño que su cuerpo tanto insistía en obtener.

La miró nuevamente, la mano izquierda de Sakura sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras que la derecha reposaba en su cadera. Una pose muy sensual definitivamente.

—Tengo mis manos—explicó el castaño como si fuera obvio— y también agua fría. Hoy será un día largo de trabajo.—y cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él

Lo siguiente que supo Neji, es que de la forma más extraña —algo que no podría explicárselo sino hasta después de unas semanas de compartir la cama con esta mujer— Sakura apareció detrás de él en la bañera, su cuerpo sin absolutamente una tela que la escondiera de sus ojos perla, y su voz aterciopelada diciendo, divertidamente.

—Pues aunque tengas tus manos y agua fría—comento en su oído— yo tengo las mías, mi boca, y algunos otros lugares que te interesarían.

Neji se volteó, tomándola por la cintura y, mientras el agua recorría sus cuerpos desnudos, la besó fervientemente y gruñó al sentir las delicadas manos de Sakura tomar y acariciar su hombría de repente.

Y allí es cuando el perdió la razón completamente. _Otra vez._

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo, dejen sus comentarios!<br>**

**Muchos abrazos y besos!**

**Daniratoe**


End file.
